backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Jules Brown
Jules Eratosthenes Brown was the oldest son of Doc and Clara Brown. Jules was most likely born in 1886 or 1887. His first name was in reference to Jules Verne, the favorite novelist of his parents. His middle name was in reference to Eratosthenes of CyreneBack to the Future: the Animated Series. Unlike his younger brother Verne, Jules was very smart for his age and took after his father in that he would use very long words in his everyday speech. He always called Marty McFly "Martin". Jules was top of the class at school, however he was not that popular and only had a few friends. Nevertheless, he was usually quite good natured, even if he did tease his brother quite a bit. Jules did once let being rich go to his head after he grew a money tree. He appeared to have a crush on his classmate Franny Philips and also liked baseball and inventing. Biography When Doc and Clara were left behind in 1885, they had no way of leaving the 19th century since the DeLorean time machine, with Marty inside it, had gone back to 1985 where it was destroyed by a train (Marty managed to escape in time). Doc and Clara married, and had their sons Jules in 1886 and Verne in 1888. Doc knew that he shouldn't have remained in the past, and neither should his family, since Clara should have died in 1885 and Jules and Verne never existed originally. As such, he managed to build a new time machine out of a steam train and managed to get his family out of the 19th century and back to the 20th century. The family visited 1985 to see Marty and Jennifer, where Jules met them for the first time. Jules, along with the rest of the family, moved to the 20th century. By 1991, when the series began, Jules was about 10 or 11 years old (biologically). Jules once tried to become popular by inventing a money tree. Usually Jules would be with Verne (and sometimes his parents or Marty) in their time travel adventures. He invented a machine that would provide newspaper headlines from any day in history, which he later used to save his parents from a space cruise in 2091 that would end up crashing, and was indirectly involved in almost erasing electricity from existence (after saying to Verne that he was adopted, Verne thought Benjamin Franklin was his father and interfered with the famous kite experiment). Behind the scenes *The canonicity of the animated series as an extension of the films' storyline is unclear. *Jules was born in 1886, more than 30 years before his time-travelling father, Doc Brown. After Doc created a new time machine in the 1890s, however, Jules and the rest of his family departed the 19th century. Otherwise, Jules would have been 36 years old by 1920, when Emmett Brown was born. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Brothers" **"A Family Vacation" **"Forward to the Past" **"Witchcraft" **"Roman Holiday" **"Go Fly a Kite" **"Batter Up" **"Solar Sailors" **"Dickens of a Christmas" **"Gone Fishin'" **"Retired" **"Clara's Folks" **"Put on Your Thinking Caps, Kids! It's Time for Mr. Wisdom!" **"Bravelord and the Demon Monstrux" **"The Money Tree" **"My Pop's an Alien" **"Super Doc" **"St. Louis Blues" **"Verne Hatches an Egg" References Brown, Jules Brown, Jules